Breaking The Spell
by OMGSomeThingShiny13
Summary: Galinda wants to see Elphaba happy like her and Fiyero are. Magic is Elphaba's last chance at love. So Galinda casts a love spell on Elphaba and Boq. Soon Fiyero realizes his feelings and will go as far as it takes to break the spell that Elphaba's under.
1. Chapter 1

Galinda POV

I sat quietly on my bed looking at Elphaba who was lying on her own bed reading a book as usual. I continued to stare puzzled. It had been almost a week since I had fablisofied my best friend. Making sure every aspect of her was perfect. I had made sure Elphaba was wearing the dresses I told her to wear, helped Elphaba decorate her green skin with all kinds of make up and made sure her hair was perfect. Most of all I had made Elphaba sit for hours upon hours flipping her hair till it was right. I had done everything I could "Which was a lot for Elphaba."I thought still studying Elphaba.I admitted to myself my work had not been vain Elphaba did look quite beautiful. Then if I had done everything right and if Elphaba did look good, then why hadn't she been getting any attention from guys. It had almost been a whole week for Oz's sake. The only boy who I had seen Elphaba talk to was Fiyero. Of course he didn't count since Fiyero was obviously in love with me and since he was her boyfriend he had to be friends with Elphaba. I sighed happily thinking of the love Fiyero and I felt. "Oh. I thought. "I want Elphaba to share the feeling Fiyero and I have with someone. "

Elphaba's POV

I lay in bed with a book had recommended for me. This is how I usually past my days but tonight something was off. I slightly turned my head and examined my roommate and best friend. Galinda was sitting on her bed absolutely quiet and still. This was perplexing to me because my bubbly friend was usually bouncing off the walls or taking everything out her closet to find the perfect outfit, or just rambling on and on about Oz knows what. Elphaba appreciated that Galinda was her friend and everything but sometimes being around her could be exhausting. Finally, though Galinda broke the silence with her usually chirpy voice. "So Elphaba have you been getting any attention from a special guy." I thought back to the confusing day when Fiyero and I had rescued the poor lion cub. It was an….interesting day and I saw a side of Fiyero that I don't even think he knew existed. I also think he uncovered a side of me that I had little contact with. I quickly pushed back those thoughts and answered with a simple "No." Galinda looked upset by this response. "Ugg, I've put every ounce of my popularity magic in to helping you….. A mischievous grin spread across Galinda's pretty face as she repeated the word magic. I instantly recognized that grin that I know all too well. I got the half-baked and hair brained scheme forming in her head. "No Galinda this is going to end horribly." I said shaking my head. "Oh, you don't know what I was even going to say." She whined. "So you weren't going to suggest that you cast a love spell on me to make me fall in love against my own will." I retorted looking at her with a slight glare. "Galinda you know how unstable magic is especially love spells." I said trying to reason. But was interrupted by Galinda shouting "Aha!" and pulled out a giant dark blue book with a cover saying Magic Encyclopedia. "Galinda even if you do cast the right spell what boy would you use it on?"Sure it be a spell on me but the poor boy you choose gets cursed."Galinda stopped flipping through the pages of the book because she hadn't actually considered what boy to make Elphaba fall in love with. "Well there could… but how about. No I saw this other guy and. No. Galinda said going through a mental list of guys to use the spell on. "Wait! Galinda yelled an idea hitting her, how about Bick?" "You've got to be kidding me Galinda I wonder how this could possibly good idea in your eyes. By the way for the millionth time the poor boy's name is Boq." She said her eyes narrowing."No he's perfect for you. Galinda said being stubborn as usual. I mean you guys are off to a great start you actually know his name." "It also wouldn't hurt that he wouldn't be in love with me anymore. It's a total win-win situation." She said flipping through the pages once again. "Galinda this all going to blew up and it's." I started but didn't get to finish because right at that moment a pink ray shot from Galinda's finger tips and just barely missed me. Well reasoning was definitely out, running however could definteley work and with that I was out the door running at top speed. I was fairly certain Galinda was chasing me but I probably was ahead by a mile because of her giant high heeled shoes. I didn't slow down because Galinda would catch up eventually. As I turned a corner I smashed right into someone. Since I had been running I had pushed him over and landed on top of him. Of course that boy was none other than Fiyero Triggular. His and my faces were close and I smelt his intoxicating smell. Not sure what to say. I said in a small voice "Hi Fiyero." And gave a small smile Fiyero looked surprised at the current situation but answered back. "Nice seeing you Elphaba." He said smiling back. Then I remembered why I had been running in the first place before I ran into Fiyero. In a blink of the eye I was off Fiyero's chest and running again yelling "Bye Fiyero!" over my shoulder. "Wait!" I said turning around to a confused Fiyero. "Boq didn't come here with you did he?" I said praying in my head that he hadn't. Fiyero was getting up from the floor and answered "Uhh yeah we were walking here together but then I heard all this commotion and ran ahead, and Boq isn't exactly athletic." I was about to respond when I heard a loud clicking sound on the floor which meant Galinda was near and I was off again.

Fiyero's POV

I was walking with Boq to Galinda's and Elphaba's dorm. Sometimes it felt like Boq wanted to see Galinda more than I did and It probably was true sometimes. I would sometimes just end up staring at Elphaba when she wasn't looking. While Galinda just kept talking and talking. I know it sounds crazy I mean I had Galinda the hottest most popular girl in school, but she didn't make him happy. Ever since the crazy day with the cub I'd been seeing things differently and it was weird. Just then I heard a loud clatter a few halls ahead and ra to see what was going on leaving Boq behind. As I turned the corner someone knocked into me. I landed on my back and was face to face with Elpahaba. She looked startled that she had slammed into me but when she saw it was me she said "Hi" and I swear she blushed ever so slightly. I responded and grinned back at her but I swear she was up and as soon as anyone could say "oz." She was off running somewhere. I was confused when she turned around and asked me question about Boq. What did he have to with this? I answered her question and she was off on her mad dash again. I was standing again when Galinda came by my side. "Which way did Elphaba go?" She asked. "Galinda what's going on?" I asked still not really sure what was happening. "Oh I'm trying to cast a love spell on Elphaba. Whoever gets hit is frozen and what ever name they hear first is who they fall in love with. I'm going to say Boq but she keeps running away when I'm just trying to help her so she can be as happy as we are and also it be great to get rid of Boq my personal stocker. So which way did she go?"She asked again almost out of breath. I was about to tell her not to mess with Elphaba's emotions. When Boq turned the corner his face blood red and panting. "Perfect!" Galinda squealed. And instantly shot Boq with pink beam from her manicured finger tips. Boq instantly froze and Galinda walked over and said "Elphaba." Boq's eyes lit up and he got a pretty goofy smile and sighed "Elphaba."" One down one to go." Galinda said. "Boq want to help me find Elphaba?" He eagerly nodded his head. And he was off sprinting of to find Elphaba, Galinda was right after him eager to cast the same spell on Elphaba. And I was off chasing the both of them trying to help Elphaba.

Boq's POV

Me and Fiyero were walking to Miss Galinda's dorm I was so excited to see her she's just so beautiful. Then we heard noise a couple halls a head. Fiyero ran ahead while I tried to catch up but kept losing my breath. I was about to start running again when I saw Elphaba dart past me. She saw me but kept running and was shouting weird like things over her shoulder like "Run Boq, Run as fast as you can which really isn't that fast. Bob and weave Bob and weave just get out of here!" well that left me utterly confused. Then I heard Miss Galinda's wonderful voice and ran towards the beautiful sound. I was tired and out of breath when I got there but I had found Miss Galinda. She pointed her fingers at me and something pink hit me and I couldn't move. She walked over and said Elphaba and It rung in my head over and over. _Elphaba, Elphaba, Elphaba, Elphaba, Elphaba._ The name was beautiful she was beautiful and now I realized Iloved her. What a wonderful feeling this was. Galinda wanted to know if I wanted to find Elphaba. Heck yeah! And I was off running to find my one true love since a couple of seconds ago.

Elphaba's POV

It had been about 10 minutes since I had seen Galinda so I allowed myself a breather. I wondered if Boq had gotten away from the spell. "Nah, I thought. "He's probably under it now. Knowing Boq he had probably gone straight to Galinda he was doomed. I was really tired and slid against the wall and took deep breaths. I felt light headed and my heart was pumping. Just when I thought I was safe. I heard footsteps I was about to start to run again, but was relieved to see it was Fiyero he must've run ahead of the other two. "Elphaba Boq's under the spell already and Galinda won't give up. So maybe if you hide in the library for few days you'll be safe she'd never go after you there." But before I could hear the rest I was hit by something. Galinda who was behind Boq had shot the spell and gotten an direct hit. I was frozen and Boq ran up to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I wanted to push him off and puke but I was still frozen. Then Fiyero said the worst words possible. See for the spell to work you say the name of the person you want to fall in love with. People dropped the first person you see you'll fall in love with crap, a long time ago. It led too to much trouble in the end. Anyway anyone can say it and you'll be under the spell. So you can imagine how scared I was when Fiyero said "C'mon Boq let go of her." He said glaring at him just then he realized what he had said and quickly said my name. But I really wasn't listening because I just noticed how handsome Boq looked.

Ahh Galinda you'll never learn. Just Hang in there. There's going to be a lot more Fiyerba a little later. And knowJealousywill ensue. This is my firststory so reviews are wanted just don't trash my story to hard. Thx for reading I'll put chapter 2 up soon.


	2. The Dream

**Thank you for reading I'm so glad people don't hate it. YAY! I was completely scared to post this story. But then I remembered a wise green girl's words. So I closed my eyes and leapt and prayed it was a small cliff. So hope you like it here's chapter 2**

Fiyero's POV

"C'mon Boq let go of her." My eyes widened. If I said Boq's name did that activate the spell? Galinda hadn't explained it that well. I called her name but she didn't respond she was staring longingly at Boq. Oh no I am truly and utterly brainless. "Idiot" I said to myself. Galinda caught up and squealed when she saw that her spell had worked. I had to give her credit she made a pretty good shot from so far away. "Oh and Fiyero you helped, you're so considerate," I stood there still stunned about what about what happened. I was looking at Elphaba who looked totally different. She looked lighter and happier. Boq said something and that something made Elphaba blush and giggle at the same the same time. The little munchkin dork had made Elphaba giggle AND blush. I had never seen her do either. Why did Boq make her giggle? What could've been so funny? More importantly why did he care so much that Boq had made her giggle? It was probably because she was under the spell. Yeah that was totally it. Boq grabbed Elphaba's hand and led her down the hallway. She just let him giggling like an idiot. Galinda saw them leave and said "Well I'd better keep an eye them they probably have no idea how to be on a date." Galinda smiled widely again and pecked me on the lips and ran after the odd couple. Elphaba? Boq? Date? No it just didn't match up it didn't make sense. What also was strange when Galinda had kissed me I hadn't felt anything it was like a blank wind on my lips. It took me a couple of minutes to realize I was standing there in the hall by myself. Still confused but not really sure what I should do I mindlessly walked to my dorm. It was only 8:00 but I went to bed anyway my head still spinning. I eventually fell asleep but unlike my usual dreams were I was happily dancing with the prettiest girls I had a strange one that night. I was standing in a white room that opened up into the dark sky. I was all by myself when I saw a glimmer of green across the room. I recognized the color and saw Elphaba walk in. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a dark blue gown that was down to her knees the ends of dress and sleeves were a gold trimming. On her chest was a golden crescent moon. Her hair was down and though I felt no breeze her hair was blowing freely. I called to her but no words came out when I spoke. She was looking towards the sky and with one swift arm movement. She was flying in the air above my head. Just by looking at her I felt lighter and I felt I could fly up in the sky and soar with her. I was about to jump when there was a sudden weight on my shoulders keeping me from joining Elphaba. I looked over and saw Galinda's arms wrapped around my shoulders. She glared at me for a quick sec and then went back to smiling as she continued to hang onto me. I tried to tell her to get off but again no words came out. Suddenly Galinda was gone but I still felt a weight. Wrapped around my leg was iron chains and a giant iron ball binding me to the ground. Elphaba was getting higher and far away suddenly a second figure joined me on the ground, it was Boq he was looking up in awe at Elphaba. He did the arm movement that Elphaba had and began to fly too. But he looked quite scared, unbalanced, and wasn't as high as Elphaba. Elphaba flew down near him smiled encouragingly and took his hand. He looked truly happy as he got the hang of it and flew. Elphaba gripped his hand tightly and together they flew higher and higher. I tried desperately to fly too but the weight on my ankle was too heavy. I tried calling her name but still no words came from my mouth. I watched as Elphaba and Boq flew higher and higher into the shimmering night sky. Until I could no longer see them and I was staring at the sky that engulfed them. I woke up slightly startled and just stared at the ceiling. Well that was probably the weirdest thing ever. I was wide awake now and couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to walk around and clear my head. I started walking around the halls of Shiz and saw out the window the sky was as starry and as blue like in my dream. I was strolling and thinking (Crazy Right?) Elphaba. Flying? Defying Gravity? But that was impossible. Then again having green skin seemed pretty impossible too. But her falling in love with Boq now that was truly impossible. Ugg I didn't think a lot but this was too much for me to handle. I honestly couldn't understand why I had dreamt such a weird thing. Maybe it had meant nothing at all. No a dream like that had to have some kind of message in it. Without realizing I had accidentally headed to Elphaba's dorm while I was walking. Elphaba! She could probably tell me what my dream meant! I mean she was smart and stuff. Plus I really wanted to see how Elphaba was like since the spell. I walked to her dorm. I guess it wasn't as late as I thought because I heard Boq. So he was still there. I walked closer and could hear what they were saying or ….singing.

**Elphaba's part** **bold **Boq's part underlined

**You look at me with beauty and desire,**

**Though you do often I'll never tire,**

**Of the feeling I get when I'm around you,**

**I feel like I can make my dreams come true,**

**I never imagined I could fall head over heels,**

**But now that I've fallen I'm amazed how it feels,**

I wish I could hold you forever,

Because nothing can severe,

The feelings I have for you,

Falling in love I've had changes to go thru,

I know see what true beauty is,

You are the most beautiful girl at Shiz,

You are a truly wonderful girl,

And just knowing you has changed my world,

Though I never expected or even could plan,

That I could just sit here forever holding your hand,

**I don't care what they think of my skin color,**

**So long as we have each other,**

**And that's why I wait longingly for your lips,**

**Because we deserve each other two out casted misfits,**

It feels like magic is working our hearts,

Bringing us together never wanting to be apart,

**Like magic is weaving a path we should take,**

**I'm truly scared because this could be a dream,**

**And you'll disappear when I wake,**

**So give me this moment of love that's pure,**

**And give me a kiss just so I can be sure,**

I would do anything for you to prove my love,

For now I hope this kiss is enough.

"NO! NO! NO!" Boq didn't deserve to say those things about Elphaba I thought angrily! Most beautiful girl ay Shiz? Please she was probably the most beautiful girl in all of OZ! She was the smartest and bravest and most magically extraordinary one too. Elphaba hadn't had changed Boq he was just saying that because of the spell.** I** was the one who had looked at everything differently since the day with the cub! **I **was the one that was living in a new world all because of her!** I** was the one who would do anything for her. I was the one…..I was the one that had fallen in love with her.

**BUM Bum BUUUM! I hoped you like it. I'm totally up to suggestions and comments. What did ya think of the poem thingy I threw in? Click that review button to help me continue to defy gravity. Or don't it's up to you. Bye!**


	3. The Plan

**Just to let you know that this not the last chapter. I think there will be two more maybe but just keep reading. It should be worth it in the end. Enjoy chapter three.**

Fiyero's POV

I loved her. I absolutely loved her. I don't know how but I had fallen under Elphaba's spell. Wait! I didn't hear anything from the other side of the door! Oh no! They had stopped signing this was probably when they look at each other all dreamily and leaned into a kiss. I couldn't let that happen!

Elphaba's POV

This night was turning out to be perfect. I'd fallen love with a great guy, He had serenaded me, we understood each other, he thought I was beautiful, and I was fairly certain he was going to kiss me.

We were done signing and we both sat on my bed. We looked at each other dreamily. Boq smiled and moved a little closer. I put my hand on his and moved closer too. We were getting closer and closer I closed my eyes and waited. I could fell his breathe tickle my lips. I'd say we were about two centimeters apart when we were rudely interrupted.

Fiyero barged in through the door without out even knocking and walked in "Saying Hey guys." Looking at us frantically. He totally ruined the moment. However he looked sort of relieved that he had. What was wrong with him? "What do you want Fiyero?" I hissed at him. "Uhh It's just I uhh failed my Oz history test and wondered if you ….if you could tutor me tomorrow?" He asked. I simply glared at him. "You know Fiyero you telling me you _passed_ a test would be more surprising then you failing one.

Boq laughed at what I had said. "Sure I'll tutor you we'll meet in the library tomorrow, well is that it?" I asked. Fiyero looked like he was trying to think of something. He sighed "Yes, but hey it's late and we have school stuff so Boq you should probably head back to your dorm." I hated to admit it but Fiyero was right I had to rest. I told Boq this and he agreed and we both got up.

He pulled me into a tight hug. Gosh I was and heaven as I buried my face into his shoulder. I wanted to stay like that forever. However before I knew it though the hug was over because Fiyero had very forcefully grabbed Boq's shoulder and dragged him out the door saying. "Okay that's enough bye Elphaba,

Sure it seemed rude but I really didn't notice because Boq had HUGGED me and we were so close to kissing. I sighed inwardly and that's when Galinda flung the bathroom door open and ran out. I should've guessed she would have eavesdropped on us.

Galinda went chattering off on how cute were together, how we were perfect, how she was glad I was happy. She said something about being glad she casted a spell but I didn't know what that meant. I was very happy and I went to bed thinking about my almost kiss and what It be like when I did get it.

Fiyero POV

After interrupting Elphaba and Boq I realized on my own what my dream had meant. Elphaba was flying because she was destined for great things and nothing could hold her down. Galinda was the chain that kept me down because I would always have to pretend with her. Also I'd never have the chance to be with Elphaba if I still was with her. Boq flying with Elphaba. Well that was obvious if I didn't stop the spell soon then they would make their own amazing life. And soon Elphaba would fly out of my reach.

Boq looked like he had a wonderful night. We walked back to our dorms since they were close to each other. I began to think about ways to break the spell while I was walking with Boq. It was a love spell? Right so what if they didn't know why they loved each other? Maybe since they didn't have any romantic moments or memories the spell would began to unravel. So I turned to Boq and asked "Boq why do you love Elphaba?"

He looked confused like he hadn't thought of a reason but he smiled as he seemed to remember why. "Well I've always been in love with her. I mean I'd practically stalk her. I guess following her around like a puppy paid off." We had reached his dorm and he said goodnight and went inside. "He had stalked Elphaba?" No Boq had always stalked Galinda. Something hit me. Maybe since Boq was in love with Galinda the spell simply put all his memories of Galinda and changed them to Elphaba. So they'd be in love and actually think they had romantic memories of each other. Did I just figure all this out? Wow this thinking stuff sure has benefits. "Maybe the question would work better on Elphaba since she doesn't love anyone." I thought.

Elphaba's POV

School had just ended so I was heading to the library to tutor Fiyero. Why he suddenly cared about his grades was unknown to me. I walked into the library and I saw Fiyero sitting in a chair already reading a book. That was strange I thought he be late and I certainly didn't expect to see him reading a book. I walked over to his table and settled down. He smiled widely when he saw I was here. I looked at the book he was reading. It was a very old magic book. "Fiyero why are reading a spell book?" I asked curious.

"Oh well I'm just seeing if there are any spells in here from Galinda's spell book." He said. "Well good luck. Their are probably none this book is ancient." I said. I have no idea what spell he could be looking for. "Well how about we" I began but was interrupted by Fiyero asking "Elphaba why do you love Boq?" He asked. I thought about it. I hadn't really known why I kind of just felt the love. Then it hit me and remembered why.

I fell in love with Boq when we rescued the cub together.

Fiyero's POV In his mind  
>"WHAT!"<p>

Elphaba POV

Just the way he was so compassionate about the cub. He discovered an amazing side of me and it was pure and utter magic. Also that he opened up to me like that. I mean that's hard to do. I just love the way our hands formed when I stopped him from going. Everything about that day was so romantic. That's why and when I fell in love with Boq.

Fiyero's POV

"AGAIN WHAT!" So if that was why she thought she loved Boq did she really love me? "Elphaba you and Boq didn't rescue the cub it was you and ME! I said. She looked at me like I had gone mad. "I think I would remember the happiest day in my life Fiyero." She said back. "NO no no no it's all wrong!" I said. Elphaba looked startled and started to get up to leave. "Saying I think we're done here."I got up from my chair too. I walked up to her turned her around before she reached the exit; and held her tightly, both my hands on her shoulder. Elphaba listen to me that memory was of _us _we were supposed to be in love." I looked at her dead in the eyes hope something would connect in her brain. "Please I said desperate voice I wanted my Elphaba back. "Find the will; find it in your heart to break the spell!" "Fiyero I have no Idea what you're talking about. I'm not supposed to be in love with you Boq's my soul mate, and what spell?" She said as she tried to squirm free from my hands. She was still looking at me like I'd gone mental. "Well if my reasoning didn't work! Then maybe this would! With that thought in mine I pulled Elphaba close and smashed my lips into hers.

**Just to let you know again this isn't the end of the story there will be more. I hoped you liked it. Thank you guys for reviewing and everything. I hoped you guys continue to read into how many chapters I put. Still open to suggestions of any kind if you got any. So yeah keep reading and reviewing it means a lot . Thanks again Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Kiss

**Thank you all for reading. I love the reviews I've been getting. I truly appreciate them. I think there will be one last chapter after this. I hope you like. I'll put up the next chapter soo. By te way sorry if I've been forgetting the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I don't own Wicked. It's probably a good thing though because If I did own it I'm pretty sure my head would explode!**

Elphaba's POV

Fiyero was kissing me! I have no idea why but he was kissing me! I couldn't tell if I was enjoying it or not because in my mind I was flashing back to the day with the cub. My head was stuck on the part when I was wiping blood from Boq's face the scene was frozen with my hand tenderly touching his face. However something was changing about the picture. It changed from Boq's face to Fiyero's To Boq's and went back and forth.

In my heart I felt that kissing Fiyero was wrong because my heart belonged to Boq. On the other side though it felt right like a small side was trying to get out of some kind of bubble that wanted me to be in love with Fiyero. "No!"I thought sternly. I love Boq!" I think. I felt lightheaded from everything that was going in my head and plus I couldn't exactly breathe with Fiyero kissing me so fiercely.

Somehow I managed to escape his grasp. "Fiyero No I love Boq." Fiyero looked extremely disappointed at me saying this and I felt the slightest pain in my heart. "Are you sure?" He asked "Yes I said." I'm 98 percent sure I love him." "Oh god what am I going to tell?" I asked myself miserably as I walked out the door.

Fiyero POV

I kissed her and it was absolutely amazing. I had my eyes closed as I tried to bring her closer and gripped her shoulders tightly. Being the scandlicious prince that I was I had experienced many kisses but none like this. I kissed her with great intensity trying to reach her and break the spell. I don't know if she liked it or not, I thought she did because we hadn't parted and it been two minutes. Then again I can't say I felt her kissing back. All too soon the kiss ended when she broke away. I was scared for a second because Elphaba was powerful and if kissing her had made her mad then she could turn me into a toad or hang me by my toes from the tallest place at Shiz. **(Author's note. Wink Wink! Read reviews to get joke)**

she seemed too confused and worried to cast a spell though.Elphaba told me she loved Boq. My heart ached the spell was till there. Determine I asked her if she was sure. She seemed hesitant and said yes and that she was 98 percent sure. She left after that muttering to her self. 98 percent? I was no mathematician but that wasn't a hundred percent it was close to a hundred but not quite there.

I think that my kiss had severed the spell the tiniest bit. I thought about the kiss. It angered me I had felt sparks fireworks, and wanted it to go on and on. What got me mad was that Elphaba might've felt the same but she couldn't all because of the spell. Galinda had taken away the will of Elphaba and it wasn't fair and not just to Elphaba it was unfair to me too. I wanted to kiss Elphaba like that everyday and I couldn't all because of Galinda.

I knew this was coming but I had been dreading it. I had to tell Galinda I had fallen in love with Elphaba. I wasn't in love with her and somehow convince her to undo the spell. I knew it was going to be hard but I had to do it. I made my away to Galinda's dorm and knocked. I heard her say come in and stepped inside.

Galinda was sitting on her bed with a giant pink hand mirror applying fake eyelashes. When she saw it was me she squealed yelling "Hi Fifi." and walked over to me. She placed her not yet glued fake eyelash and giant mirror on the dresser by the door and tried to kiss me. I stopped her she looked confused by this and I started. "Galinda we have to talk. I'm sorry I'm just not in love with you. I've fallen in love with Elphaba. I don't know how but it's her. That's why I'm asking you no I'm begging you take the spell back." Galinda realized what was happening and tears filled her eyes. "No Fiyero No you love me I know you do!" She said and began sobbing. "Galinda I'm sorry I just don't." That's when things turned bad.

Her sadness ssoon was mixed with rage. I was leaving her and she didn't want me too. We all no there are prices to pay when Galinda doesn't get her way. She glared at me with pink tear soaked eyes"NO you love me even if you don't I'll…..I'll make you love me!"

She yelled running across the room toward a big blue book that said Magic Encyclopedia. She turned to a page and said a spell that locked the door behind me. She began to say the love spell that she had used on that I would still love her so I would still be hers. No I wouldn't let her control me like a puppet. Galinda had shot the spell and right as it came at me I grabbed Galinda's Giant mirror from the dresser beside me and held it against my self. It been a few seconds since she said the spell and I felt I could move I looked at Galinda and saw she was the one had been frozen.

The mirror most of bounced the spell back to her. "See this is taking things to far. Not only did you take away Boq's free will and Elphaba's but also tried to take away mine? Just SO you could be happy. I'm sorry I don't love you but I want you to be unhappy. So since you thinks its right I'll take away your will to decide who you love." I know it sounded mean but to cast the spell on me that was the final line Galinda had to be punished. So I leaned in real close and I could see the terror in her eyes as I said. "Boq."

**Galinda gets a taste of her own medicine. Do you think what Fiyero did was Harsh? Ah well let's see what happens next. Please review. Thanks again for reading. BBBBBBBBBBBYYYEE!**


	5. The Finale

**The Final chapter hope you like it. Thx so much for reading! It means a lot to me.**

Galinda's POV

Fiyero had just broken up with me. Well who cares because there's only man I need in my life. "Oh where's my big strong, man Boq?" I asked frantically. I realized I loved him he had always loved me but I never appreciated it.

Well now that I realized I loved him we could live happily ever after with each other. Fiyero was laughing at what I said before. "What?" I asked him annoyed that he was laughing at my precious Boq "Just never thought I'd hear you say that." He said still laughing a little. "Well if you'll excuse me I have to find Boq and tell him that I love him."

"Good luck with that he's in love with Elphaba remember?" "WHAT?" I yelled. My roommate had stolen my soul mate? How dare her. "Oh when I see Elphaba I'll hit her so hard." Fiyero interrupted and said. You don't have to kill Elphab to get Boq back Just undo the spell you casted on them." "Oh right of course." I said as I blushed for being so angry. But the thought of Boq with another women I couldn't stand.

Fiyero's POV

Hey this was actually working out alright. I felt bad about Galinda but she be heartbrocken if I didn't say use the spell. Also with her under the spell she couldn't hurt me or Elphaba. So me and Galinda went through the book and finally found the spell.

We found it was simply saying the spell backwards. Galinda easily got it the hang of pronouncing. So whoever she said the spell to would fall out of love. But the spell didn't affect the chanter so Galinda would still be in love with Boq and unable to kill me

We went searching through the campus. Finally we found them sitting in a garden snuggled up to each other. Looking at the sunset they faced each other and looked like they were going to kiss.

WHY DID THEY KEEP DOING THAT? But before they could move an inch Galinda began the chant. The two froze again then when realization hit what was happening. They both gave disgusted faces untangled from each other, and they each shuddered a bit. Well the spell had definitely been broken.

They were walking towards us still giving each other awkward glances. Galinda seemed impatient and ran up to Boq and began to kiss him. He looked surprised and it didn't take him long to realize Galinda was kissing him and he started to kiss her back. Elphaba walked past the two and towards me clearly not wanting to interrupt the two behind her.

She reached me and said. "Okay did I miss something here?" I think she was referring to why her roommate was making out with Boq. But I answered her truthfully her saying she had missed a whole lot. We went back to her dorm where I told her everything that had happened. I told her what Galinda's punishment and she agreed she have to be under that spell awhile since she done the same to her.

When I was done with telling her I told her the most important part. I didn't tell her about all the parts with me kissing her or confessing my love. I was saving that for now. I told her about everything about the kiss, her memory, how I loved her. She looked startled by this and started to tear a little. "Why? She asked I'm not perfect like you are. I walked up to her and held her shaking body.

I wrapped my hands around her hips and pulled her tight. "No one said you had to be. You only have to be you." I kissed her and she seemed too scared to kiss back. We broke apart for a minute. She said." You know I thought it would take all the magic in the world to make someone like you to love someone like me." She said. I kissed her on the forehead and said "Elphaba sometimes I think we make our own magic. " With that I kissed her again and this time she kissed me back full of happiness and passion. I returned with equal joy and passion. The end

**Hope you liked it. The ending wasn't too cheesy was it? And if it was it was a good cheesy right? For my first story I think I did decent. Thank you all for reading and a special thx to those who reviewed. I've had blast writing and think I'll continue. The new story I'm working on is going to be called Love is Bind so keep an eye out for that. Even though the stories over please critique me give me suggestions anything I really want to hear it. Once Again thank you so much. Peace.**


End file.
